Changing the Tide
by zichigozugetsu
Summary: First story. Something went wrong the day of graduation. Now it's up to one enigma to train the future of Konoha without succumbing to his horrible past, can he accomplish this without losing his mind over the team, his past, and threats like Akatsuki? Fem. characters. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Changing the Tide**

Chapter 1: Getting to know the-_ Nice_ Ladies!

"…The hell am I doing old man?" The scene starts off inside the Sandaimes' office. Inside was none other than the Sandaime himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and some mysterious ninja( If his Hitai-ate was anything to go by). The ninja seemed to be 5'll, with long, shoulder length orange hair that was straight in the middle, and spiky at the ends. He had on a long black sleeved shirt with black ninja slacks and black ninja combat boots, finishing it off with an open burnt orange jacket. You couldn't see his eyes because they were covered in a black, Konoha Hitai-ate with long ends.

"You heard me, Shinpi, you are to-" "I HEARD THAT! I MEAN WHY!" " you know well and good why, it was unforseen that Iwa would off and go attack the western Fire country, considering their geographical position, and we had to send the new Jonin sensei's to deal with it along with half the ANBU! You're the only one left here at the village who has the experience necessary enough to train the decent graduatees." "…Me and you both know what happened last time-" "Yes-but unlike back then, you can think clearly. Now it's time for you to meet your team-er, or should I say unit?" "…Whatever." Shinpi muttered as he walked out of the office- Intent on finding his unit.

Later, Academy-

"GAAAAHHH-I'm so booooooored!" A blonde girl of 13 said as she sat at a desk with another 13-year old girl with lavender eyes." N-N-Naruko-chan, m-maybe we should w-wait more than five m-m-minutes for our sensei to a-arrive?" The lavender eyed girl asked the orange clad girl. "But Hinataaaaaa- I'm hungry~" Naruko pouted at (the newly named) Hinata." NARUKO-BAKA! SHUT-UUUUUUP!"A pink haired girl shouted as she suddenly appeared next to Naruko and punched her upside the head, in turn making her head hit the desk."N-Naruko-chan!" Hinata spoke worriedly as she tried to pry Naruko's head out of the desk. "Well- now that that's settled-""STAY AWAY!" A bluish black haired girl clad in a blue girl Uchiha clan shirt and a white skirt yelled as she ran away from another, more platinum haired girl with hearts in her eyes. "But Sasuka-chan! We were MEANT for each other!" she shouted as she kept going after the Uchiha girl. Suddenly appearing in front of the blonde was the pink haired girl ( the HELL does she keep doing that?!), and let me tell ya-

She looked none too pleased.

"INO-PIG! Sasuka-chan is MINE!" she screeched so loudly that it woke up a sleeping bruenette girl, who muttered something along the lines of "Troublesome" and "Bitch", and almost made one cute, chubby girl with light brown short hair choke on a potato chip (and also almost made a certain blind ninja sensei trip and fall from the ceiling and blow his cover-almost. ….. but not before his MUCH more sensitive ears bleed.). But he wasn't the only one who was effected in that way- "GAH! I'd call her a bitch- but that would be an insult to ME!" A wild, spiky haired bruenette with a white puppy on her head yelled as she rubbed her ears. "… Agreed." Came a monotonous voice from the… girl(?) beside her- the only indication of gender being the slightly feminine tone of voice.

(Hhhhhhhm? Let's see hear- A ramen addict-) Here, said girl sneezed… while she was unconcious,(A stalker of said ramen addict-) Here, the lavender eyed girl sneezed- but very elegantly- ever the Hyuuga,(A sexually frustrated lesbian blonde-) Here, the blonde was just about to grab the Uchiha when she sneezed and tripped, allowing Sasuka to escape- and for said girl to thank whatever God was listening,(An emo Uchiha with fangirls- scratch that, make that just an Uchiha-) Here, said girl retracted her thanks as she sneezed and tripped on her two feet, allowing the pink haired one to catch and tie up the girl with rope she got from-somewhere,( A pink haired screeching LESBIAN banshee… that will pay-) Here, said girl didn't just sneeze, she shivered in fear, giving the blonde just enough time to reach in and grab the Uchiha, but she almost immediately snapped out of it and gave chase,(A lazy Nara who has issues staying awake-) Here, the girl attempted to sneeze but her head just drooped and she started snoring,(An Akamichi that seems WAY too kind hearted to even be a medic nin-) Here, the akamichi sneezed, finally lodging the stuck potato chip out of her throat, causing her to sigh in relief….. and pick it back up and re-eat it,(An Inuzuka who has territorial issues and seems to be seeking some kind of mate WAY too soon then she should be-) Here, the girl sneezed, and, following by example, her little puppy did too,(And an Aburame who- um….. okay nothing really wrong actually… that I know of-) Here… actually nothing happened here.(Well- could've done worse- the old bastard COULD HAVE put me with Gai Jr.-*SHIVER*, well, guess I should reveal myself-) Here (I know, even I'M getting sick of it), he finally stopped the chakra output to his feet and flipped so that he landed(Silently, mind you-) in the back of the room.

"Hey." He said to catch their attention. Didn't cut it." Hey!" he said louder to get their attention… to no avail. "HEY GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted. Nada. At this he got mad and he suddnely burst-

**"Katon:Chumoku!"** He suddenly yelled as out of his mouth shot nine volleys of fireworks- each heading toward a different target. This got their attention as out of no where a firework popped right in front of there heads (And- in one case, a head got set on fire. That'll teach the bit-)-MOVING ON!" Alright- 'bout damn time I got your attention. Now, what most of you are thinking is – 'Well, who the hell is that?', well guess what?!" He said as suddenly all the clocks in the Academy- hell, even the VILLAGE- turned to noon. "For the next day- 24 hours, 1,440 minutes, 86,400 seconds, 8,640,000 milliseconds-You all my bitch!"

Original Jutsu:

**Katon:Chumoku**-Fire style:Pay Attention!

Rank:D

Description: User sends out up to ten small fireworks that can home in and pop right in front of the target. Almost no practical use for this jutsu in battle.

**AAAAAAAAAAND- DONE! I have completed my FIRST EVER CHAPTER (On computer) for Fanfiction .net! I have always wanted to do it- but I either didn't have the time or resources to do it. But now I do.**

**So-please be nice, review, fav., and if you have a 3DS, friend me if you like! And- it's a little early for this, but you all deservea big thumbs up, for reading and favoriting and reviewing- you all are awesome! Thanks for Any and all future support!**

**You all make this site what it is, and if it wasn't for you, less people would find out that they have an interest in writting and become future authors-like me!**

**Don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong with this story- in fact I encourage it! Well, this is me, signing off.**

**Ja-ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can't make this stuff up.

"… I really can't believe this." Shinpi said out loud, but more to himself than anyone else. Currently he was looking at the (what was supposed to be-) battlefield. Of which consisted of nine unconscious 13-year old bodies, all piled on top of each other." I forget- how did this happen?" None other than the Third Hokage asked as he and Shinpi looked on at the pile. "Well, it happened like so-"

_~Flashback~_

_"Okay! Now that we are all here, I can explain this test. You see this-" He held up a bell for all nine to see," Your goal is to get this bell off me within twenty- four hours, manage to do that, and I will allow the privledge of becoming my apprentice to the lucky winner!But fail to get this bell, and, well- good luck back at the academy! Mwuhaha- Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shinpi yelled as he started the timer on the watch he carried on his person and lept off into the distance, followed by six over eager and nervous girls that didn't want to fail._

_"Hm. If I was honest with myself, I would have thought that the Hyuuga wouldn't have been fooled that easily." Shinpi said as he stepped out from his hiding spot of under a genjutsu. "Though I'm not surprised to see which three weren't fooled." Shinpi said as he was engulfed in a moderately sized fireball. " Damn! I should have gotten that bell first- aw well, can't be my sensei if he's dead anyway." Sasuka muttered to herself as she looked down at the ashes of the ground. 'Wait-' "Sorry to disappoint ya-" Shinpi said as he appeared behind Sasuka, "But it'll take a LOT more than a spark to take me down." Shinpi said as Sasukas' eyes widened and she jumped back. "But I'll gladly show you a REAL fire if you won't mind!" Shinpi yelled as he did the same handsigns as Sasuka did._

**_"KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!"_**

_Shinpi and Sasuka yelled out at the same time, both blowing out fireballs. But it was easy to see whos would prevail. "Shit!" Sasuka muttered as she made to roll to avoid it, Shinpi was about to go over there to kick her while she was down (Both figuratively, AND literally) but he found moving was incredibly difficult. "Oh yeah, I forgot about her-" He said as he suddenly found hundreds of bugs on his person."… and her." He muttered as he sensed Sasuka get up and run at him and gave him a round-house kick to his temple. Only to melt into mud. "Uh oh, we were compromised before we even came up with the plan. Troublesome." Shika muttered to the cloaked girl beside her as she and Shino ( I'm not going to change her name because it's actually a girl name too, but the meaning of the word kinda made me go 'WTF!?', look it up.) jumped down next to Sasuka. " Oh come now, Doe-chan, your plan was compromised YEARS ago!" Shinpi said as he appeared in front of them. " Though I will admit, that was clever, but now that I'm aware of where your loyalties lie, this has made it that much more difficult for you." Shinpi said as all three of them gritted their teeth. He was right." But I can't say no to cute faces like those, so what say I give each of you one chance to get off a jutsu on me!" Shinpi said as he put his arms out, making it seem like he was allowing them a free move, but they knew better. They looked at each other and nodded, before going through some handsigns._

**_"Kagemane no jutsu!"_**

**_"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!"_**

**_"Kasumi jusha no jutsu!"_**

_That last one caught him off guard. Since when does an Aburame know genjutsu? Especially one straight out of the academy!? But it got worse when multiple copies of the three girls surrounded him and that was when the gloves came off. He started to dodge some of them, but he couldn't dodge them forever. It was ingenious really, send out multiple fireballs, and under the coverage of the shadows of said fireballs, come out multiple strands of shadow stiches, then add in the fact that he doesn't get enough time between the attcks to cancel the genjutsu, and he doesn't know know what is real or not. Suddenly, a fireball comes at him as he dodges a tendril of shodow, and he braces himself for unbearable heat. But all it does is explode on his back, sending him off balance towards the ground. 'The fu-that wasn't hot at all! At anything, it was mild! So either she is new to the technique, or she's not aiming to kill. Latters highly unlikely, but she would've used a technique she's familiar with if she was aiming to deal damage, so why-' "GH!" Shinpi grunted as multiple little bitings over his body stopped him from moving, thus allowing him to get hit with more fireballs, in turn resulting in more bites over his body, making his supply start to dwindle down slowly. "The fu-" he muttered as he tried to move. Didn't budge. 'So THAT was there game! Hide Kikai inside the fireballs so that when I eventually got hit, I would stop at realizing what was wrong, thus allowing themtime to hit me even more, and not allowing me escape! They truly are a step above the rest- prodigies… just like my old sensei…NO! I won't let them turn out like that!' Shinpi thought as he heard the tell tale sign of a boulder coming at him._

_'Meh, I'm kinda tired of this, so I'll end it in one E-rank jutsu… this should be good.' Shinpi thought as he waited for just the right time…NOW! He suddenly disappeared from the spot, confusing the other eight as they wondered what happened… it was also then that they saw that their view-point of the demolition of their 'Sensei' had changed to where they saw a rolling Choji( Again, girl name, look it up)coming at them at mach 2 speeds. It didn't help that he appeared behind her and kicked her to move her even faster at them. Choji rolled into them and they all took a mile long trip into a huge boulder, that, while stopping them, made the pain even worse. It didn't help that the boulder broke and landed on top of them, knocking them out. Suddenly, Shinpi appeared before them, face calm… before he broke out into a laughing fit. Eventually, he stopped by taking a deep breath and rubbing an imaginary tear from his… headband. "Eeeeeeh, I haven't had that much fun since the war. So I guess I'll help them out- just this once." He stated and did some handsigns._

**_"Doton: Iwa wa kurin' appu."_**

_He said as the rocks suddenly jumped up and threw themselves back together behind him. " I honestly never expected for them to corner you like that." The Third stated as he walked up from behind Shinpi "Eh, they didn't corner me, I was assessing their skills. The six that followed my clone didn't exactly stand out, they may have been above average, but those three…" Shinpi said as he got a distant look in his eyes. The Third sighed as he put a hand on Shinpi's shoulder. " I know-" "No- no one does." Shinpi muttered harshly as he took the hand off his shoulder and turned around._

_~End Flashback~_

"Ah, yes, now I remember." The Third spoke as if for hearing it for the first time. "We really should get a new Hokage- one that doesn't forget as easily-" "WHAT! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S MARGARINE WITH MY BUTTERSCOTCH PUDDING? WHERE-IS-THE-PUDDING?!" The Third screamed as Shinpi sighed. "Exactly." "KONOHAMARU! IS THAT YOU?! GOD, WHAT HAS YOUR MOTHER BEEN FEEDING YOU-" "THAT'S ENOUGH OLD MAN!" Shinpi yelled as Sarutobi blinked and looked around. "Huh- oh yes, Shinpi! So-How'd the test go!" "I TOLD YOU 5 TIMES ALREADY HIRUZEN! AND I CAN GURANTEE THERE AIN'T GONNA BE A 6th!" Shinpi yelled as he started to walk away. " Seeing as how none of them got the bell, I'll be taking my ass out of this village-" :I wouldn't be so sure of that." Shinpi turned around quickly, feeling the smirk on Hiruzens face before seeing it. He looked at where Hiruzen was pointing, and froze when he saw what he was pointing at. It was of Shika standing, being the only one conscious, and also the only one with a bell.

"…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Everyone in the village was startled from their daily tasks by the enraged howl to the heavens, and prayed for whatever person was going to be at the receiving end of that howl- not knowing they were praying for their hokage, the acclaimed 'Professor'.

Original Jutsu:

**Doton: Iwa wa kurin' appu**-Earth style: Rock clean up!

Rank: C

The user pieces together broken up shards of rocks and can form them back into any shape the user pleases.

**And done. Sorry for not updating this sooner, but my lifes been hectic lately. Got hospitalized, needed to go through surgery, been down with Nmonia, brother deleted all my files on word… so yeah.**

**I will try to update the next chapter by next week, but at the rate I'm going, it'll probably be later. So sorry. But, good news is, while I was hospitalized, I got back into Pokemon! Go Pokemon X! Rate and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
